Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur Episode 3
Four days into the search for the legendary Excalibur fragment, Prez has acquired a large collection or cards from forest victims in a "first turn kill" process. With each duel, Prez increases in power and odds with succeeding in finding his family. He then grows tired and hides in a lonely house with a surprise from Zack Pies and a new mysterious man who visits Prez in the shadows. Featured Duels Prez Koumori vs. Kamien The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Prez controls "Rainbow Dark Dragon" (4000/0) in Attack Position and 4000 LP while Kamien controls no cards and 4000 LP. Turn ?: Prez "Rainbow Dark Dragon" attacks Kamien directly (Kamien 4000 → 0). Prez Koumori vs. Zack Pies During this duel, Zack has 10000 LP. Turn 1: Zack Zack draws. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. He then activates "Novox's Prayer" to Tribute two monsters in his hand in order to Ritual Summon "Skull Guardian" (2050/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Prez Prez draws. He then Normal Summons "Double Coston" (1700/1650) in Attack Position. He then activates "Veil of Darkness". Now during each of Prez's Draw Phases, if he draws a DARK Monster, he can reveal it, discard it and draw again. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Zack Zack draws. He then Tributes "Skull Guardian" in order to Tribute Summon "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks "Double Coston", but Prez activates his face-down "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and increase his LP by the ATK of "Summoned Skull" (Prez 4000 → 6500). Turn 4: Prez Prez draws "Cannon Soldier". Due to the effect of "Veil of Darkness", he discards it and draws again. He draws "Gil Garth", so he discards it and draws again. Due to the effect of "Double Coston", it counts as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a DARK monster. He then Tributes "Double Coston" in order to Tribute Summon "Cosmo Queen" (2900/2450) in Attack Position. Since Prez has three or more monsters in his Graveyard, he Special Summons "Dark Armed Dragon" (2800/1000) in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates its effect to banish "Cannon Soldier" from his Graveyard and destroy "Summoned Skull". "Dark Armed Dragon" and "Cosmo Queen" attack Zack directly (Zack 10000 → 7200 → 4300). Turn 5: Zack Zack draws. He then activates "Card Destruction" to force both players to discard their entire hand and draw the same number of cards discarded. He then activates "Dark Hole" to destroy all monsters on the field. He then Normal Summons "Skull Meister" (1700/400) in Attack Position. "Skull Meister" attacks Prez directly (Prez 6500 → 4800). Turn 6: Prez Prez draws "Dark Tinker", so he discards it and draws again via "Veil of Darkness". He draws "Mad Archfiend", so he discards it and draws again via "Veil of Darkness". He draws "Dark Jeroid", so he discards it and draws again via "Veil of Darkness". Since Prez has seven monsters in his Graveyard, he banishes them to Special Summon "Rainbow Dark Dragon" (4000/0) in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Tributes "Rainbow Dark Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Great Maju Garzett" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Great Maju Garzett", its ATK becomes equal to twice the ATK of "Rainbow Dark Dragon" ("Great Maju Garzett": 0 → 8000/0). "Great Maju Garzett" attacks and destroys "Skull Meister" (Zack 4300 → 0).